1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unloading system, and more specifically, to an unloading system for unloading a circuit board automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional assembly procedure of a circuit board in the factory, the circuit board is to be placed on a carrying component, which is for supporting the circuit board and protecting electronic components on the circuit board. However, an operator has to unload the circuit board from the carrying component manually and puts the circuit board on a next station after assembling electronic components on the circuit board. Because temperatures of the circuit board and the carrying component are very high after assembly, the circuit board and the carrying component may injury the operator easily. In addition, the gas generated from assembly also injuries the operator. Therefore, it is an important issue to design an unloading system for unloading the circuit board automatically from the carrying component and conveying the circuit board to the next station.